Aligned With Giants
by ZWORZT WRITER
Summary: Pilots were considered the best of the best in the Frontier. They were Ruthless, Resourceful, Cunning, Fast, and Fearless. But what makes these Pilots special, is for their bond with Titans. Giant Machines built for nothing, but war. Now on a world not his, a Militia Pilot and his Titan must defeat and extinguish the corruption that haunts this very land. (Now rated M.)
1. Prologue

"Bloody hell!" Scot yelled in his British accent. Scot "Captain" Mcarthur and LD-4318, "Led" as Scot called him, were currently on a retrieval mission to reacquire the Grizzly Device that Jack Cooper left in the abandoned IMC research facility. They were already short on time as it was, since the Fold Weapon was close to firing. But when they exited that giant door leading to the open space of the facility, with the destroyed prototype Fold Weapon on the other side, they were faced with multiple Titans with ground support supposedly searching for the Grizzly Device too.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Pilot?" Led replied with his usual humour.

"You're a wanker, you know that right?"

"You need better comebacks, Pilot." Led answered as their body dodged out of the way of an Archer Rocket.

"Alright! Let's cut the chatter until these fuckers are dead, eh?" Scot suggested.

"Agreed."

And with that they got serious. Fully assessing their situation, they were faced with 1 Legion Titan and 1 Ronin, along with a dozen or so grunts with AT weapons. Their first move was to bring the Ronin to them, using a Ronin Titan Pilot's usual eagerness to block the wall of bullets being sent their way from the Legion, this combined with a grunts bad luck and aim, effectively made it a dual. Led was currently outfitted with the Ion loadout, so the Tripwires were going to come in handy.

The Ronin made the first move, dashing forward with its sword raised. The moment the Ronin dashed, Scot dashed backwards while deploying a Tripwire in their previous position. When the Ronin hit the Tripwire, the explosive detonated, taking a good chunk of its armour away since it is lightly armoured. Scot brought out their Laser Shot and aimed for the critical hit. Expecting Scot to shoot right away, The Ronin dashed to the side, but Scot anticipated this and waited for the Ronin to settle and hit it right in the critical spot. With that Scot dashed forward and, since its armour was weak enough, grabbed the Ronin's sword arm, ripped it off and stabbed the sword through the cockpit, hand and arm still attached.

"Target eliminated." Scot said as they turned their attention to the other Titan, "Now it's time for this fat fuck."

A Legion is a slow but heavily armoured Titan with a clumsy minigun, the Predator Cannon, hence "fat fuck". Now with no allies to hurt, the Legion was free to spray death towards Scot. Scot brought up their Vortex Shield and caught as many bullets as they could before releasing and shooting it all back. Now the Legion had the smarts to bring up its Gun Shield, Sol fired a couple shots of their Splitter Rifle, but had to retreat to cover. As soon as Scot took cover, their shields were bombarded by AT Mag Launcher grenades.

Scot grunted in annoyance as the grunts took a good portion of their shield, rendering them to the brink of critical percent.

Behind cover, he was able to mow down the grunts with their Splitter Rifle, once they were taken care of, he peaked their head over to see the Legion with its Gun Shield down and was much closer than it was before.

"Gotcha." Sol muttered under his breath.

He stood up completely and launched a Tripwire in front of him. Shortly after, the Legion walked into it. With the Legion disoriented for a split second, Scot launched forward and punched the barrels of the Predator Cannon with their fist. Sending the gun flying, Scot kicked the Legion in the cockpit, sending the Legion onto the ground. Now vulnerable, Scot had enough time and leverage to punch into the cockpit, pull out the pilot and throw him into a wall baseball style.

Placing his Splitter Rifle in the now exposed cockpit, he fried the Legion from the inside. Soon after, Scot went and picked up the Predator Cannon, that was still surprisingly a-okay.

 **"TITAN LOADOUT FOUND-LEGION."** This very words popped on screen as they grabbed the Predator Cannon. Seeing this, an idea came into Scot's mind.

"Hey, Led? Are there anymore weapons we can use?" Scot asked Led.

"Scanning… Scan complete. There appears to be a 40MM Tracker Cannon nearby," Led replied as a beacon appeared in the screen. "Beacon marked."

"Thanks, mate."

The duo made it on a nearby building, which looked like it had seen better days. Looking around more, Scot quickly found the Tracker Cannon, along with a destroyed Militia Vanguard Titan.

"Whose Titan is that?" Scot asked as he eyed the now rusting war machine.

It didn't take long as he finally got an answer from Led, "Pilot, I believe it belongs to Major Anderson."

Scot eyed the Titan before finally moving in and taking the weapon out of its grasp. As soon as they grabbed that, 'it' popped again.

 **"TITAN LOADOUT FOUND-TONE."**

"Now time to search for that Grizzly Device. Led, the Device probably still has a large energy reading, can you pinpoint it?" Scot asked as he disembarked from his Titan.

"Affirmative." Led answered, "It's at the start of the platform near the Fold Weapon prototype."

Nodding, Scot jumped onto the nearest wall to wallrun to the other side. Seeing a watch like device catch his eye, he picked it up, confirming it as the Grizzly Device, and attached it to his hand.

"Do you think it still works?" Scot asked as he inspected the device on his hand.

"From the reports Jack Cooper provided, its completely fried, but what remains can still benefit the Militia greatly." And with that, Led shot down all of Scot's Doctor Who fantasies.

"Damn, I was kinda hoping into using it." Scot muttered under his breath as he embarked back into Led.

"Incoming radio transmission from Sarah Briggs." Led informed.

"Patch her through."

"This is a message to all remaining Militia troops on Typhon, Jack Cooper has succeeded in destroying the Fold Weapon, but soon all of Typhon will go with it. There's not enough time to send dropships... I'm... so sorry... it's Demeter all over again." And with that Sarah ended the message.

Scot sat there in silence, struggling to process this.

"Damn..." Scot whispered with fear in his voice.

"It has been a pleasure fighting alongside with you, Pilot." Led said in an effort to cheer him up.

"Yeah... you too, mate."

"Hey, Led?" Scot asked.

"Yes, Pilot?"

"Can you play a fitting music for this?"

"Affirmative."

It didn't take long as the music, that Led chose, started playing. The music was soft and melodic, that it can even probably make a Simulcram cry. It took Scot a few minutes till he recognized the music.

"You Raise Me Up Violin Cover?" Scot asked to his Titan.

"It's very fitting, is it not?"

"Can't argue with that."

With that the last explosion from the Fold Weapon set off, but as the energy passed over Scot and Led, Scot tightened his grip, accidentally setting off the Grizzly Device. As the Grizzly Device was filled with the time and space energies from the Fold Weapon, the world, went black.

 _ **{A/N: And that's the first chapter, I know it's going to be rough, and I hope my skills improve. Please tell me what you liked and what I can improve on. I use their, they etc while Scot is embarked to show that when Scot is linked with Led, they share the same body, and as with everyone's theory, possibly their minds.**_

 _ **Scot-**_

 _ **Vanguard Pilot**_

 _ **Abilities: Cloak, Grapple and Holopilot (in one of the trailers Lastimosa had multiple abilities, something I think is exclusive to Vanguard Pilots.)**_

 _ **Weapons: X-55 Devotion, Smart Pistol, B3 Wingman Elite and the Data Knife**_

 _ **Armour: The Grapple Pilot armour with Frontier Urban Camo**_

 _ **LD-4318**_

 _ **Chassis: Vanguard (Same health as heaviest armoured Titan, faster than the fastest, able to change loadout ingame, but I don't think that would actually happen more like it could pick up loadouts up from the ground. This is for non Titanfall players)**_

 _ **Loadouts:**_

 _ **• Ion with the Zero Tripwire Kit**_

 _ **• Tone with the Reinforced Particle Wall**_

 _ **• Legion with Enhanced Ammo Capacity**_

 _ **Camo: Frontier Urban**_

 _ **I might add, or maybe change, a few things here. But only time can tell.}**_


	2. Prepare for Titanfall!

LLight came back into the world, as well as sound, a lot of sound. Scot awoke to the telltale sound of a Titanfall and the thrashing and vibrations of Led. It took him about 0.5 seconds to realise Led was falling to the ground of a planet, which should be impossible because, well, Typhon was destroyed... wasn't it?

 **BOOM!** It seems they landed.

"Uh... Led... you there?" Scot groaned as he tried shaking the headache away. Keyword; tried.

"Affirmative, Pilot." Led replied.

"Good," Scot said as he finally shook the pain away, "Could you open the outer optics?"

With a flash of lights and colour, Scot found themselves in a very thick forest.

"Bloody hell..." Scot groaned again.

"Pilot, I recommend you disembark." Led said as he opened the hatch.

"Good idea."

With that, Scot hopped off the cockpit and onto the grassy ground. Now that Scot was out of his Titan, he found the forest kinda beautiful, if it weren't for the fact that the foliage was too thick for a person to see what's six feet in front of them. Well, for a normal human that is.

"Re-routing systems. Estimated time, three minutes." Led said as his system started rebooting.

Scot gave a slight chuckle to his partner, "Take your time, mate." He then took out his gun and started walking in a random direction. "If you need me, I'll just be around, scouting the area." And with that, he had left Led's line of sight.

As Scot reached an estimated distance of 24 Meters away from Led, an ear splitting scream was heard, which instantly triggered Scot's instincts. He started sprinting to the direction of where the scream originated, before grappling on a tree. From there, he started parkouring his way through the thick canopy.

Scot stopped as he found himself on what appears to be the edge of a small village of some sort.

Looking down from the branch he was on, Scot saw what appears to be a man, who looked like he was in his mid twenties, being surrounded by six men wearing nothing but rigid pants and headgear. Scot noted that this men were also armed with swords, axes and spears.

Acting quickly, Scot took out his Smart Pistol, aimed it at the men's general direction, waited for gun to lock all targets before squeezing the trigger.

In two short bursts, all six armed men dropped dead. Satisfied with his work, Scot holstered his gun before turning around, but stopped as he saw that the man had a cut on his right leg. Scot sighed, he really needed to stop being nice.

Dropping down, he landed with a loud thud, his Jump Kit taking the damage of the fall. He dusted his shoulder before walking towards the man he saved.

The man, on the other hand, started trembling as soon as he laid his eyes on Scot.

 _'Oh god, I'm gonna die!'_ The man thought to himself as Scot didn't stopped nor slowed down.

 _'This is it!'_ Scot was now in front of the scared, injured man. _'Goodbye cruel world!'_

"Hey, you alright?" Scot asked.

"H-Huh?"

"I said, are you alright?" Scot asked again, "I mean, that's a large wound if you ask me." To prove his point, Scot gestured to the man's large cut on his arm.

"W-Wait, you're n-not going to k-kill me?"

"Of course not! What do you take me for, a serial killer? Jesus…"

The man let out a sigh of relief, before grunting in pain as his wound started stinging.

"You need help?" Scot asked, concerned for this man's well being.

The man merely nodded.

"Alright let's get you patched up." Scot then helped the man up to his feet. "Where's your house?"

 **(A FEW HOURS LATER...)**

For the past few hours, there was only one thing that can describe Scot's current situation.

"Piss…"

After Scot helped the injured man, who later said his name was Alejandro, get to his house, the two was barraged by Alejandro's worried wife and kids. Well, more like Alejandro was the only one being barraged by them.

After patching him up, Alejandro and his wife invited Scot for dinner, to at least pay him for saving Alejandro's life. Scot agreed and stayed for the food. During this, the family asked Scot questions all about him. Scot answered them and had his fair share to be answered, too.

After some time, Scot finally knew that he was not in Typhon anymore. Hell, he may not even be on the same universe, for christ sake! After his initial shock, Scot asked for the couple to whatever they discussed, must not leave in that exact same room.

The couple agreed and quickly promised that they won't tell a single soul about Scot. After dinner, Scot was about to leave if the couple didn't told him that Danger Beasts, are more likely to roam around at night. Scot finally gave in and accepted their offer of him staying in for the night, just for tonight.

So here he is now, inside the guest room that the couple gave him, sitting on the edge of his bed, not bothering in taking his suit off.

Scot snaked his hands on his helmet and pressed the airlock. There was a loud hissing noise as Scot finally took out his helmet.

Looking down at the helmet in his hands, Scot sighed before placing it aside. Suppressing a yawn, Scot stretched his arms before laying down at the oh-so-soft bed.

'I could get used to this.' Scot grinned one last time before drifting off to sleep.

 **(EARLY MORNING)**

Scot gave his farewell to Alejandro's family before he left for the capital, the place where a soldier like him can get mad cashio.

Wearing only cloak over his entire body, Scot finally set sail for the adventure of a life time.

But he stopped in the middle of the dirt road, leading to the capital as he remembered something.

"I forgot about Led. FFFFFFFFF-"

 _ **{A/N: Hey there, readers! As you can see here, nothing really happened much. And I'm very sorry for that, and that this story is also short. But don't worry, I promise that the next chapter will be longer and will have more action to it, but not too many action. Also, I'm debating if I'll add a few more Pilot OC's or not. But enough of that, it's time to give my farewell. See ya later, readers!}**_


End file.
